


The Black Witch

by AndriaAllen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU/OOC, F/F, Post DH, Same Sex Relationship, dance club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndriaAllen/pseuds/AndriaAllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva has a life outside Hogwarts, what does she do when Hermione Granger walks into her other life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, and if I should continue it.

Minerva McGonagall took pride in her privacy. Her life was not what most would expect. Professor McGonagall was different than Minerva McGonagall. Very different indeed. She valued her privacy and as such, didn’t let many people in at all. She liked her old spinster image, despite the fact that that meant she was looked down upon by many. She didn’t really care that all most people saw was an old lonely woman who taught children and helped run a school.

She walked along the sidewalk in London to a familiar club. Her glamours had been taken down so she wouldn’t be recognized by anyone hopefully. Where she went most people she knew didn’t dwell anyway, so technically it still didn’t matter. Minerva was quite the party animal when she had the time. She usually spent her summers traveling for research. Fun research, as she liked to think of it. 

This evening she wore a startling number in black leather. Tight pants, form fitting bodice and long form fitting trench coat with the heeled boots to match. The bodice boasted her ample cleavage and the low choker that was a Celtic knot on a ribbon lined her neck bringing attention to her chest. Waist length black hair hung loose around her, all curl and volume. She felt sexy. In her true form there were no wrinkles or sagginess. She was toned and flat. She had on dark eye makeup that made her look like a dark goddess of seduction, or a kickass babe.

She liked the feeling she had at this moment as she walked up to the front of the line and smiled a brilliant smile to the bouncer who let her in immediately. She moved into the club and smiled, she felt at home with the pounding music. She let it all run through her veins as she moved directly to the back of the club to the office. This was her domain, her club and she ran it, every weekend during the school year and all summer long. 

The Black Witch was the name Minerva had made for her club. She liked the name, as it fit her. Sometimes she would be surprised and see an old student but she never let them see her. Minerva smiled and shrugged her coat off, revealing that the bodice was strapless and laced up the back. Looking at her reflection, she smiled wider and left to enter the stage from the back so that she could kick off the night. 

There was quite the crowd tonight in The Black Witch. She signaled and the music was turned down low as she made her way onto the stage. Her piercing green eyes scanned the crowd and smiled when she had every person’s attention. “Welcome to The Black Witch. For those of you who don’t know, I am the owner, Arya is my name.” she smiled as a few eyebrows rose. She used her middle name here, and she actually preferred it in all honesty. “For those of you returning, you know the rules, help the new ones out. I’ll be on the floor as usual, so without further ado, let the night commence!” Minerva signaled and the music started up again as she exited the stage. She moved to the floor and began her perusal. She watched everyone in her club. 

~~~~~~~HP~~~~~~

Hermione Granger stood in line outside The Black Witch and smiled. She would finally get to have a night to herself. Maybe she would meet someone and just let loose. She could already hear the music and smiled. She would most definitely have fun tonight. She moved with the line and when it came to her turn she smiled and gave the man her I.D. After looking it over she was let in and she immediately started looking around the place. It was dark and sensual in sound and feel. Just the perfect thing she needed to let loose for a night. She moved into the floor and was actually wondering where the woman that had just simply walked up and into the building was. She had been very hot, oozing sensuality. Hermione walked up to the bar and sat down and ordered a drink first. 

~~~~~~~HP~~~~~~

Minerva watched the door as people walked in. Her eyes widened when she spotted former student Hermione Granger walking through the door and to the bar, looking very sexy. Minerva nearly moaned when Hermione threw back her drink and exposed a fair amount of neck and cleavage. 

She made a decision. She walked up to her former student and tapped her shoulder. “Mind if I join you?” she asked taking the seat next to her former pupil. Hermione looked at the woman that had taken a seat next to her and grinned. 

“I don’t mind one bit, I’m Hermione.” The young woman smiled holding out her hand for the older to shake. Minerva took it and chuckled.

“Welcome to my club Hermione, I am Arya, the owner.” She smiled at the look of shock on Hermione’s face. 

“Wow, I saw you just walk in while I was standing in line, I actually wanted to look for you in here to see how you got that kind of clearance. Now it all makes sense.” Hermione laughed and downed another shot. Minerva looked at the dance floor and then smiled at Hermione. 

“So Hermione, do you dance at all or do you go to clubs to drink?” Minerva asked the sexy young witch. Hermione smiled and set her glass down on the napkin.

“Not everyone wants to dance with me, so usually I drink, however if someone does ask I will dance. Are you asking me to dance?” Hermione raised a shaped eyebrow at the green eyed woman.

“May I have this dance Hermione?” Minerva asked smirking and holding her hand out to the younger witch. Hermione nodded and took the proffered hand before hooping off of the bar stool. They made their way out to the middle of the floor and a new song came up. Slept So Long, off of the Queen of the Damned soundtrack began playing. 

The two women let the beat of the music was over them as they began to move to the music. It was like a trance as they let their bodies move to the music. Neither really paid attention to the lyrics, rather the beat of the music as they swayed their hips and before long Minerva made a move and pulled Hermione in front of her, making their bodies flush as she lead the younger woman in a dance that screamed sex on the dance floor. They danced the night away.


End file.
